


Quiet Support

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, M/M, Word Count Set Boot Camp, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael and Kaito don't lean on people.  Unless it's each other.  But that's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Support

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Quiet Support  
**Character:** Mizael, Kaito  
**Word Count:** 400|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Friendship, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A56, 400 word drabble; Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #, 093, sparkle; Written for the Word Count Set Boot Camp, #47, 400  
**Notes:** This is set post-canon  
**Summary:** Mizael and Kaito don't lean on people. Unless it's each other. But that's different.

* * *

Mizael wasn't the type to lean against someone else, no matter how close he was to them. Kaito was much the same way. His brother leaned on him, as did his father once in a while, but he didn't have anyone to lean on himself. He'd claimed multiple times that he didn't need such a person. 

But now the two of them, both dragon-users, leaned on one another, back to back, on the top of the tower where the Tenjos lived and Mizael came to visit enough that he could've been said to live there himself. 

Not that he did, of course. He lived with his fellow Barians in the old Kamishiro mansion. At least, that was where he kept most of his clothes. The ones that weren't at Kaito's. 

“Do you come up here a lot?” Mizael murmured, his voice half-drowsy. 

“Sometimes.” Kaito's didn't sound much better. It had been a long day for both of them and Kaito gave thought to going to bed soon enough. Mizael would stay, of course. It was too late even for someone like him to go wandering the streets, and as tired as his fellow blond sounded, he might get lost. 

Kaito would not allow that. He'd already had Orbital 7 get things ready in Mizael's room. 

It wasn't a spare room. It was Mizael's room. He just hadn't gotten around to telling Mizael that and finding out what else Mizael might want to have in there. 

He dragged his thoughts back to the present, tilting his head up to look at the star-filled skies overhead. “It has a good view,” he murmured. There were few who could find him in this kind of mood, and more and more, Mizael was one of them. 

“I've noticed. Better than down there.” Mizael waved one hand to the light-filled city. “Almost as good as there.” He waved again, this one toward the darker reaches that were the woods surrounding Heartland City. Mizael preferred those, Kaito had noticed. Perhaps they could go visit one day. 

For now he just nodded, then started to stand. “Let's go inside,” he said, holding back a yawn. “Time for bed.” 

He offered a hand and Mizael took it, rising up. The two of them stared at one another, the movement clearing their heads briefly. They said nothing else, but nor did they let go as they headed back inside. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
